The Bad Touch Trio x Reader
by x-Puddingcess-x
Summary: As the title says.
1. The Bad Touch Trio and you

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is the property of Himaruya Hidekaz so naturally, I own nothing.

* * *

**The Bad Touch Trio and you.**

Your slender hand made it's way to your forehead, a sigh emitting from your rosy lips.

Yet again, the Bad Touch Trio were discussing their latest conquests, something that riled you more than it probably should have. You glared at them from a short distance away.

First there was Gilbert. Arrogant, self proclaimed 'King of Awesome' Gilbert, with his slicked back silver hair and maroon eyes. He seemed to be the leader of the group, always talking about 'Seizing Vital Regions'. Women just loved his cocky, self confident personality.

The second was Francis with his long, golden locks and ice blue eyes. Everyday he was hitting on a new woman and every time they would fall for his 'charm'. He fancied himself as the french version of Casanova, or rather he just fancied himself.

The third of the group was the warm, happy Spaniard: Antonio. He was seen as quite attractive with his messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. Of course, it was his signature smile which had the ladies swooning for him. They were helpless to resist.

You let out a disgusted grunt as you pried your eyes away from them. The noise however, came out louder than expected and you found yourself silently cursing as they glanced over at you.

"Is something wrong Ma chérie? Francis asked as he rested his head in his hands, golden curls coiling around his fingers.

You looked at him from behind the length of your hair.

"There are many things wrong Francis otherwise we would live in a perfect world."

"The world will always be perfect so long as I am in it Ma chérie."

"Would you please refrain from calling me that."

"But it suits you," He winked

"No, It doesn't."

"Ze Awesome me senses that she doesn't like you," Gilbert smirked, as he placed a comforting hand on Francis' shoulder.

"That would be a first," Antonio grinned.

"Don't be so ridiculous, there is no woman on earth that can resist my charm."

You rolled your eyes as he began to blow his own trumpet.

_The sooner this lesson is over, the better._ You thought to yourself as you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

Much to your delight, the teacher walked into the room, instantly silencing everyone. You were grateful that you no longer had to listen to their bragging but you could see the trio glancing at you from the corner of your eyes.

* * *

Placing your books inside your locker, you hummed to yourself. Class had ended quicker than anticipated and it was now lunch.

Closing the cheap metal container gently, you jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Spinning around, you came face to face with the trio that you thought you had escaped, Francis' hand resting on your shoulder.

"What?" You snapped, backing up so that his hand slid off your shoulder, back beside him.

" Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" He asked with a smirk before they walked away, the obnoxious laughter of Gilbert reverberating around the hall.

You stood there puzzled.

_Is he for real!?_ You frowned.

Irritated you made your way down the hall to meet your friends in the canteen.

* * *

"_, dude! Where ya' been?" Alfred greeted through mouthfuls of food.

Placing your tray down beside Arthur, you took your seat, frowning at Alfred's manners.

"I was putting my things away, must you speak with your mouth full?" You asked as you poked your food, slightly put off.

Laughing, he took another bite of a hamburger. "You're like the female version of Arthur!"

Said man shook his head before turning his attention to you. "What's ruffled your feathers?" He inquired, noting that you weren't your usual self.

"Gilbert, Francis and Antonio,"

"Oh? Why? What did they do?"

"They're players and that really annoys me. Charming women into getting what they want and then leaving them heart broken, who do they think they are? This morning in class, all I could hear was them discussing their latest escapades and possible ones to come, we're people - not objects!"

Arthur smiled nervously as you continued to rant and rave. Once you got started nobody knew when the fury would end.

"They annoy me so bad! I wish they could get a taste of their own medicine, especially Francis, he's the worst of the lot!"

"Francey pants huh? I could always sort him out for you," Arthur offered.

As much as you would have liked to have said yes, you declined, knowing that he would gladly start trouble with him. You wanted his heart to be broken not his bones.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Alfred asked, gesturing to your untouched food.

"Er, no. I'm not hungry," You replied sliding the tray over to him. Was there no satisfying his hunger?

"Thanks!" He beamed, practically shoving the food in his mouth, bit's landing everywhere.

"Disgusting," You commented as you averted your gaze back to Arthur.

"I know. But still, he wouldn't be Alfred if he was any other way."

"True. Anyway, what was I saying before?"

"You were ranting about Francey pants."

"I was wasn't I? Oh look at me, I'm Francis Bonnefoy with my silky hair and my colorful clothes Voulez vous coucher avec moi? " You mocked, flinging your hair around and blowing a kiss to Arthur who chuckled at your antics.

"That's uncanny. Don't you think you're over reacting though?"

"Over reacting?"

"Yes. I mean it's not as though they have broken your heart so why are you so angry?"

Placing your index finger to your lips, you pondered the thought. He had a point, for someone who had yet to be played, you sure were angry.

"I..I don't know," You shrugged

"Are you worried in case they do play you?" Alfred piped up as he slurped his drink loudly.

"Ha! They'd be lucky. Besides if they did somehow manage to do that, you and Arthur would kick ass right?"

"Dude, no question! It's my job as the hero to defend the innocent. Of course Arthur would be my back up side kick."

"I'm not sure I'm really side kick material," The Brit began. "But of course we would kick ass."

"Well there you go then," You gigged. "Anyway guys, I said I would go and meet Elizaveta at lunch so I better get a move on."

"Alright then. See you later," Arthur smiled.

"Later's dude! And thanks for the food!"

* * *

The halls were almost empty with everyone off with their friends doing their own thing. You walked through the space swiftly but stopped in your tracks upon seeing Francis stood outside your locker.

_What does he want now?_

You wanted an answer to your question but whether or not you could handle another interaction with the french man was debatable. You had three choices. You could divert to the left which led to a corridor that would take you out to the back of the school, You could sway right which would eventually lead you to the gym or you could advance straight ahead and face Francis Bonnefoy.

* * *

**Author's note:** Apologies that it was short but thank you for reading, the results will be up in due time. For now though; I hope you enjoyed it and that you will return in time for the romance to begin.

Ta-rah a bit!


	2. To the right

**To the right.**

Before you had even had a chance to properly decide what to do, Francis had turned around, his cerulean eyes fixated on you.

An unknown wave of panic washed over you and you soon found yourself running away, darting to the corridor on your right.

You didn't even know if he was perusing you, you didn't bother to check but regardless you continued to run until you were face to face with the gym.

In the distance you could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. Not wanting to take any chances, you entered the room.

Leaning against the double doors, you took a moment to catch your breath and gather your thoughts.

_Why was I running? Ah, who cares. So long as I don't have to talk to Francis, I don't care._

"Hola hermosa!"

Your eyes cracked open upon hearing the voice of the Spaniard, head instantly turning to where you had heard the voice.

Clad in a red football kit was Antonio himself. Great.

Quickly, you averted your eyes, not wanting to see his award winning smile.

Although you would never admit it, you were one of the many women that loved that smile. However, you refused to fall victim to playerish ways.

Your eyes remained in the opposite direction, staring at the blank wall.

"_?" He asked, crouching down beside you.

"Antonio," You replied.

"Why are you staring at the wall?" He asked, almost amused.

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"Because.. I like walls."

Like you were gonna tell him that you had just ran away from Francis, right?

He chuckled, the sweet sound making your heart flutter. Placing his index finger on your jaw, he turned your head to look at him.

He looked as adorable as always, his messy brown hair shaping his face perfectly, pearly white teeth shining brightly as he smiled at you.

A blush crept upon your face as you stared into his sea green eyes, mesmerized. You had always thought that he was cute but only now did you see just how attractive he actually was.

You could almost feel yourself falling for him as you slowly inched closer.

"No!" You suddenly shouted, springing to your feet so quick that you made yourself dizzy. Luckily for you, Antonio was there to help you balance.

"No? Why did you shout no? Are you okay _?"

He sounded genuinely concerned, but you weren't going to fall into his trap that easily.

"I know what you're trying to do and it wont work!" You accused, jumping back slightly.

He cocked his head to the side, his smile never leaving his face.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, don't play dumb with me!"

He shook his head, coolly leaning against the wall. "Can I ask why you're here?" He quizzed, changing the subject.

"Why am I here?" You asked more so to yourself than anybody else. "Isn't it obvious?" You sounded unsure of what you were saying but that didn't stop your mouth from uttering random sentences.

"No."

"I'm here.. because..-" You paused as you glanced around the room, observing all of the people that you had neglected to notice up until now. Your (e/c) eyes landed upon one of the Spaniards other friends outside of his BTT group.

"I'm here for.. Lovino. Yep, I came here for Lovino," You spoke as if trying to convince yourself that that was actually the case.

"Really?" He asked, knowing that you were lying. "Then why haven't you said a word to him?"

There was a short pause. "Well.. because.. he's busy, can't you see? I'm waiting until he's done."

Antonio glanced over at Lovino who was lying on a bench eating a tomato and mumbling to himself.

"He doesn't seem busy to me, why don't I call him over for you?"

"There's no need for that."

"It's fine, honestly."

"No really, there's no need." You spoke quickly, putting your hand out in front of you.

"Really I don't mind. Lov-"

You cut him off. There wasn't any time to think. In that split second you had done the only thing that you could think of doing to save another awkward situation - you kissed him.

It was a short kiss, little more than a peck but it worked. It shut him up. As far as awkward situations go though, you had just created a new one.

He blinked in confusion. "_?"

You didn't reply, you made another swift get away leaving the schools building completely and heading towards the large field.

_I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I go and do a stupid thing like that!? _You mentally screamed as you plonked yourself down on the emerald plains.

A heart felt sigh escaped your lips as the summers breeze whisked around you. Bringing your knee's to your chest, you aimlessly observed what was happening on the field.

Over by the oak tree, you could see Francis with yet another woman on his arm. You growled angrily, ripping chunks of grass from the ground.

_I refuse to become like her! But..I actually enjoyed the kiss. As short as it was.. It was amazing._

You rested your head on your knees.

"Im such an idiot." You spoke aloud.

"Are you? Why's that?"

Your heart almost skipped a beat when you heard the voice of Antonio respond to your comment.

_How the hell did he catch up to me so quickly?_

Half of you wanted him to go away, leave you alone and never speak to you again but the other half wanted him to stay, wanted him to hold you and kiss you and never let go.

You didn't look at him but you could hear him take his seat beside you.

"Why wont you look at me again? You are a very confusing Chica."

You didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling down at you.

He sighed, snaking an arm around your shoulders. Sure enough that had you looking at him but your face remained solemn.

"You're so pretty, you'd be even prettier if you smiled once in a while." He grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"Pretty? I bet you call every woman that you see pretty." You remarked snidely.

He raised his eyebrow, puzzled as to why you were so angry.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Yes actually. You have."

"What did I do?"

"You flatter women to get what you want and then you leave them heart broken! Just who do you think you are? I guess you thought you could do the same with me huh?"

"But, you kissed me. Not the other way around. I've never once tried to flatter you to gain something, I wouldn't do that."

"What a bunch of lies. You've done it half the female population here, why would I be any different?"

Antonio frowned. For the first time ever, you had seen him express an emotion other than happiness.

"You are nothing like them!"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Because you are better. You have self respect, you're intelligent, you're funny, you're beautiful.. You're just everything a man could ever want."

You felt your cheeks heating up as he complimented you as though he was ticking off a checklist. You could only imagine how red you were.

"_, you are perfect."

You smiled slightly as you looked into his eyes. He looked sincere.

Resting your head on his shoulder Francis appeared in your line of sight once again. He had upped up the tempo and was now making out with the girl against the tree.

"Did you really mean what you said or are you just aiming for that?" You spoke disgusted as you pointed towards the blonde french man.

Spain chuckled. "No, I'm not aiming for that, I have more class."

You glanced up at him, his smile back on his face.

"I like your smile."

"Do you now?" He asked, his smile widening. "I like yours too, you should show it off more."

As the two of you stared in to each other eyes, it appeared as though time itself was slowing down as slowly but surely the two of you closed the gap.

His lips were soft and full and molded against yours perfectly like a jig saw. His hand gripped your shoulder firmly as his tongue slid against your bottom lip. You refused to open your mouth however.

"_, play fair." He pouted, words mumbled due to the kiss.

You shook your head no, pushing his tongue away with your own.

That didn't stop him though, his tongue returned and with a vengeance.

"Antonio!" You giggled.

"Bonjour mon ami, I see you have a new lady friend to play with." Francis exclaimed as he approached the two of you.

Angered, you pulled away from Antonio, standing up ready to leave. You tried to walk away but something was stopping you.

When you looked down, you saw Antonio's hand entwined with your own, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at you lovingly. "Don't go."

You soon snapped out of your moment however when Francis stood beside you, looking you up from head to toe.

"Maybe when you are finished here, we could have some fun of own own," He winked.

Antonio squeezed your hand pulling you towards the ground. Luckily for him, you landed safely in his lap.

"Apologies amigo but this lovely lady is taken."

"What?" You and Francis spluttered simultaneously.

He looked down at you, planting a soft kiss on your lips before planting several more on you in a trail that lead to you ear.

"Will you be mine?" He whispered, his warm breath causing the hairs on your neck to stand to attention.

How could you resist? You were lying in his lap, whilst he was protecting you from sleaze ball of the century, looking down at you with his gorgeous face.

"Yes!" You shouted, sitting up and wrapping your arms around his neck.

You couldn't help but stick your tongue out at Francis smugly.

"Whatever. Who needs a girlfriend when you can have a string of lovers?" He smirked, blowing a kiss to another woman nearby.

"Who needs a string of lovers when everything you could ever want is right in your arms?" Antonio replied, kissing the top of your head.

* * *

You couldn't believe how fast it had all happened, how quick your feelings for someone had changed. Since then, you and Antonio have shared many fond memories with many more to come.

He had no problem with giving up his old ways and promised to remain faithful to you for a long as he lived.

Upon telling Arthur and Alfred about your relationship with Antonio, they were afraid that you were going to get hurt. After a while though, they saw that Antonio had bettered himself. That being said, they made it very clear to him that if he ever hurt you, they wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.

As for Gilbert and Francis, he doesn't speak to them much anymore, opting to instead hang around with Lovino and Feliciano. You didn't make him change his friends, he did that by himself by it sure gave you piece of mind.

* * *

_**- FIN. - **_

**Author's note:** Im sorry that this sucked. xc Thanks for reading though, the other results will surely follow just as quickly.


	3. Straight forward

**Straight forward.**

You bit down on your lip as if bracing yourself for what was to come. You wanted to know what he was doing by your locker and you wanted to know now.

"Bonnefoy!" You shouted, your voice echoing and startling the french Casanova.

"Ma chérie, must you be so loud?" He asked as he observed you striding towards him.

"What are you doing lurking around my locker?" You demanded, opening the metal container to make sure he hadn't tampered with anything.

He smiled at you, amused, as he watched you rummage around the small space like a rodent.

"Well it was meant to be a surprise but since you're here I might as well give it to you here and now."

"What!?" You squeaked, banging your head on top of the locker, a peachy tint upon your face. You looked into his eyes unsure of what he meant exactly.

"Ohonhonhon, I didn't mean that you little minx." He began, realising what you thought he meant. "Of course if that's what you want then I'm sure it can be arranged." He winked, snaking an arm around your waist.

"I'll pass," You replied, face twisted into a disapproving expression as you moved away from him.

"That's such a shame, I could of given you a night to remember."

You clenched your fists in anger. His sleazy attitude was really getting to you.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" You snapped, placing a hand on your hip.

He sighed. "Fine, here you go."

Francis handed you a medium sized, pink and white box, beautifully decorated with a fancy ribbon.

You quirked your eyebrow.

"And this is?"

"Why don't you just stop asking questions and open it?"

Your face portrayed your suspicion but you did has he asked. Carefully you stuck your index finger under the lid, flicking it open.

Inside were various little trinkets, chocolates, a rose, a necklace. Glued to the lid was a fancy invitation to a french themed party that was going to take place at Francis' house.

You shook you head as you placed the small box into the locker.

"Nice. Not that I would even consider going to this party but what's the catch?"

His face faltered at your rejection. It was something new to him, something that he wasn't used to. He looked almost upset. Almost.

"The catch?"

"Yes the catch."

"There is no catch."

"Yeah right."

"_, is it really so hard to believe that I'm inviting you to a party without some hidden motive?"

You laughed lightly, tucking some lose strands of hair behind your ear. "Yes actually, it is."

Your eyes narrowed as you pondered why he would be inviting you to this party. It wasn't like you were his friend, you had never even had a civil conversation with him. Heck, you didn't even know if he was capable of civil conversation.

"So who's going?"

"Well.. me, Gilbert, Antonio and you."

"So what? The catch is that you're inviting me to a four way?" You grimaced.

"No! Well I mean if that's what you want then-"

"Please, that's the last thing I would ever want. So beside you and your friends, who else did you intend on inviting?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lots and lots of ladies."

You stood there dumbfounded. He had effectively invited you to a harem.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be?"

Slamming your locker shut you slowly breathed in and out. It took a lot of self control to keep yourself from knocking him into next week. Maybe you would take up Arthur up on his offer after all.

"Is that really what you think of me? That I'm just another girl that you can score with?" You snapped, fists clenched tightly.

It was that that got you the most. You weren't a fool. Even you knew that Francis was attractive and as far as his charm worked it went pretty well. Had you not had an incredible amount of self respect, you probably would have fallen for it like every other woman.

"Ma chérie, If you don't want to be considered as just another girl then you shouldn't let yourself. _, you're the first woman that has ever resisted my charm first time around, that intrigues me."

You folded your arms. "You're missing the point. I will never ever let myself become another one of your has been's, but that won't stop you from hitting on me."

"Of course I won't stop hitting on you. You're a beautiful woman with a feisty personality. Why would I give up on trying to make you mine?"

You sighed knowing that he was just trying to butter you up.

"I think I'm gonna leave now." You told him, as you span on you heel, hair rising and falling into position in the swift motion.

"_, don't leave."

But you ignored him, continuing on your way.

The sound of his footsteps behind you instantly caught your attention.

You paused.

"Francis I really wish-"

In an instant you were being span around to face him, his lips pressing against yours as his hands rested on your hips.

Your head was screaming at you to stop, your heart joining in. But for some reason you couldn't. You just stood there with your eyes closed and your lips joined to his.

Every hair on your body was standing to attention, as much as you knew you would end up regretting it, you couldn't stop yourself. It gave you a certain thrill.

He squeezed on your hips lightly, causing you to gasp. In an instant his tongue was in your mouth exploring it tantalizingly.

That was when the reality hit you. You were stood in the middle of the schools hall with Francis' tongue down your throat. It didn't exactly scream class.

He pulled away from you, staring into your [e/c] eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, you piped up.

"Why did you just do that?"

You surprised yourself. You weren't even angry at him, anger had been replaced by curiousness.

"I.. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know.."

You nodded as a tension succumb to the two of you.

"It felt right." He confessed as his hands curled around to your back pulling you closer to him.

He smiled down at you, his hands entwining in your hair. "Ma cherie _, will you be mine?"

You thought about it carefully. Francis wasn't exactly known for staying faithful to one woman.

Could you two really make a go of things? More importantly, were you willing to take the risk of possibly being left heart broken?

* * *

**_If yes:_**

"I will so long as you don't have this stupid harem party AND you stop flirting with everyone,"

He nodded frantically as he took your hand in his, "But of course, I want to make you happy."

You smiled at him as he kissed your hand gently.

"So does that mean that we are an item?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does,"

So you took the gamble. You and France started dating.

At first things were okay, Francis seemed to want you and only you. However, three months later he was back to his old ways of flirting with every woman that he saw and so you were left with no choice but to end it.

Of course you were left devastated, your feelings for Francis had developed into quite potent ones but, you acknowledged that you were taking a risk before you even said yes.

Luckily for you, you had two very handsome, very protective best friends. They made sure that Francis' actions didn't go unpunished, all the while trying to make you feel better by spoiling you rotten and treating you like the princess that you deserved to be treated like.

You had wanted a man that would love you and stay faithful to you, but all this time you had two. Two that you knew you could trust.

* * *

**If no:**

Your hands reached down to Francis', as you looked into his deep cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry Francis but.. I can't risk being left heart broken."

He smiled sadly, releasing your hands.

"No worries _, I can find myself another pretty lady at my party. You on the other hand will never find someone as amazing as I am."

You could feel yourself getting angry again. Here you were trying to spare his feelings whilst he was being an ass.

"You can still come to my party though, I'm still willing to show you a good time."

Your hand connected with his face. It felt great to finally be able to release all that anger.

"You're a real jerk Francis, I can't believe I've wasted half an hour of my time with you when I could have been hanging out with Arthur and Alfred; who by the way are ten times better than you!"

You smiled with satisfaction as you walked away from him, leaving him standing there with your hand print on his face.

It would take more than a kiss to charm you and now he knew it.

* * *

**- FIN.-**

**Author's note:** Why is it so damn hard to write a decent fic with France!? *Le sigh* Anyway, hope I didn't disappoint y'all too much. The final results will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
